<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hat by Xx_autmnlvr_xX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491291">The Hat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_autmnlvr_xX/pseuds/Xx_autmnlvr_xX'>Xx_autmnlvr_xX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ed Edd n Eddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying mentioned, Established Relationship, Fluff, KevEdd - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Studying, Swearing, emotional edd, under hat personal theory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_autmnlvr_xX/pseuds/Xx_autmnlvr_xX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Edd are studying. When Kevin wants to take a break they begin talking about what's under Edd's hat.<br/>[KEVEDD]<br/>This is set around a month after my story 'Is This Embarrassing?' You can find it on my profile for more context about their relationship.<br/>I really hope you all enjoy it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edd "Double D" &amp; Kevin, Edd "Double D"/Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  It was a Wednesday afternoon. On the floor of Edd's room, him and Kevin were studying together. Double D insisted that they studied that day so Kevin would finish the test early and be able to focus on training for the game that is on Saturday.</p>
<p>  Kevin laid his pencil on his textbook and fell back onto the carpet with a groan.</p>
<p>  "Can’t we take a break now? We have been doing this for five hours!"</p>
<p>  Edd laughed softly, "it's only been an hour, Kevin."</p>
<p>  "Well it sure FELT like five hours." He huffed. Double D bookmarked his textbook and closed it.</p>
<p>  "I guess we can take a little break. What were you thinkin--" he was cut off by Kevin pulling Edd on top of himself. On the carpet, Kevin was laying on his back with Edd against his collarbone.</p>
<p>  The jock smiled at his boyfriend, who was pushing up from Kevin's chest, blushing a deep shade of red. Edd looked in the other's eyes.</p>
<p>  "Kevin! That was very destructive. I could have bumped your chin or sprained something!"</p>
<p>  "Oh, don't freak out, double Dork. You are as heavy as a pillow would be. There's no way you would hurt me." He chuckled. Before Edd could say anything more, Kevin leaned up and connected their lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Eddward's brain short-circuited at the kiss and his tension deflated, letting his eyes close while kissing back. Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd's waist and double D wrapped his around the other's neck. They drowned in their love's arms. Edd couldn't keep count how long the kiss lasted. Their tongues did their dance while Edd tangled his fingers in Kevin's hair. The Jock's hat fell off and they separated.</p>
<p>  Edd stared, admiring his boyfriend's fiery Auburn hair and playing with it. Kevin stared in double D's blue eyes. He looked like he wanted to ask something. Edd saw this and looked back in Kevin's eyes.</p>
<p>  "What's the matter, my significant?" Edd asked.</p>
<p>  Kevin blushed a little, "well you know... We have known each other since we were three and have been together for a month now. I was wondering... if I could see what you have under that hat you always wear."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Edd paled and sat up on his knees, basically straddling his lover. He rubbed his arm and looked toward his ant farm to his right.</p>
<p>  Kevin leaned up onto his elbows, "did I say something wrong, dude?"</p>
<p>  Edd shook his head, "no... no you didn't say anything wrong. I just... Forgot that relationships involve telling secrets."</p>
<p>  "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I've just been curious. You've had that thing on since you moved here."</p>
<p>  Double D sighed and looked at Kevin with a small smile, "it's fine. It's about time you knew anyway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Edd stood up and sat on his bed. Kevin did the same. The smartest of the two fiddled with his fingers.</p>
<p>  "Kevin, do you promise to not get weirded out or leave me if I show you?"</p>
<p>  Kevin looked at his boyfriend and noticed his knees shaking. He put his hand on the other's shoulder.</p>
<p>  "I promise. How bad could it be?"</p>
<p>  Edd bit his lip and reached up. He grabbed the end of his hat and slipped it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Kevin looked in shock, "Gnarly." Is all he could muster. He never saw anything like it. There was a large scar in the middle of Edd's head. It was zig zagged and healed haphazardly. The obvious trauma to the head caused no hair to grow on or near the scar. The only thing that was by the scar were a few stretch marks around the edges. Kevin could see why Edd was sensitive about it.</p>
<p>  "What happened...?"</p>
<p>  Edd wringed his hat nervously, "When I turned three my parents started taking me to this preschool. The preschool had a thing with outside playtime. Every week we had dodgeball. Because I would talk about science all the time, I got made fun. Many of the kids, who were all one-two years older than me, decided that it would be funny to just throw the balls at me. Even kids on my own team did it. I decided that enough was enough and designed a dodgeball retaliation machine. It was supposed to slingshot the dodgeballs back at the kids. On that day I brought it and waited. They started attacking again and I activated the machine. What happened after I turned it on is a blur, but I remember it breaking a kid's arm and many others crying. I guess I miscalculated the strength of the shot. Mad, a bigger child held me down while a basketball got thrown like a dodgeball at my head. I woke up in the hospital a week later with a busted skull."</p>
<p>  Kevin's eyes widened, "damn..."</p>
<p>  Edd shook and his voice cracked, "I still remember the trial. They only dismissed me because I was three, but my parents were shamed and humiliated. They transferred to another job and put this hat on my head. Told me that this scar was never to be seen, that I would never make friends if people knew my evil past. I felt vile and disgusting. I vowed never to harm anyone again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Edd looked up at Kevin, tears clouding his eyes, "are you disgusted?"</p>
<p>  There was silence. Then, in Edds’ shock, Kevin pulled him close, hugging him tightly.</p>
<p>  "Dude, I can't believe you hid that for so long. I bet it ate you up inside, I'm so sorry you had to experience that." Kevin separated and held Edd's face in his hands.</p>
<p>  "I would never be disgusted over something like that. It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to get them to stop hurting you. Plus, I think the scar's cool."</p>
<p>  Edd wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and cried into his shoulder. He was always so worried someone like Kevin would hate him if they knew of his past. He felt like years of bricks were thrown off his shoulders. Edd sniffed, wiping his eyes as he separated from Kevin's arms.</p>
<p>  "I'm sorry. I was really worried to tell anyone about this. I was afraid you would think differently of me." Edd said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "You had nothing to be scared about, babe. There's no way I would think of you any different than a dork." Kevin smiled and kissed Edd softly, Double D chuckled in the kiss. They moved their lips against the other, their love growing with each second. They never wanted to leave the warmth of the moment, but Eddward separated their lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Kevin huffed, "why'd you stop?"</p>
<p>  Edd laughed a little at his frustration, "We have to get back to work."</p>
<p>  "No!" He groaned.</p>
<p>  "Now now, that is no way to act. Let's only do one more hour of studying and then I'll test you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>